The demonic chef
by Sl4p
Summary: Naruto had no happy childhood, but he had a dream. The dream to be the Hokage one day, to protect the people of the village and earn their respect. when this dream was crushed, a blonde stranger stepped into his life to give him a new dream. Rated M for safety measures, might contain limes later on, will contain coarse language most likely. I might make this a harem story...
1. Ch 0: Intro

It was just another day of summer in Konoha, the birds chirped, the trees rustled in a slight, cooling breeze, the noises of a marked somewhere in the village. Everything was as peaceful as usual. And, as usual, the nice and peaceful day, which had a promising start, was disrupted by a big commotion that suddenly broke out at the academy. Hiruzen sighed in despair at the enormous headache this promised to cause him later. He closed the window, hoping to get just a few more minutes to enjoy in peaceful silence.

Naruto was on the run, once again. His brain paced through the possible scenarios almost as fast as he ran. He tried to focus on the task at hand, escape.

The mission so far had gone perfectly as planned: get in, find the target, track its habits. It had been easy. The target, a man around his mid twenties with very light, almost-white gray, neck length hair, was easily spotted after Naruto infiltrated the rather big building. He had managed to stay undiscovered while following the man for the rest of the day, first through the building and then into what seemed to be a shinobi apartment district, judging from the amount of people wearing forehead protectors and the lack of those not wearing them. This first day he had stayed over night to find out when the man would be woken uk by his alarm clock. He then had proceeded to follow the man for the rest of the week, tracking his target until it would go to bed, before retreating for the night, only to get back up at 4am so he would be at his targets location half an hour before the wake up call at 6am. He had taken notes of pretty much every information he could get, as unnecessary the information he had found may have seemed. He had learned that the man had a schedule for almost everything, from getting coffees to visiting the toilet. Over the weekend he had worked out a plan, utilizing all of the collected intel. Today he had taken action. Naruto had figured out that, as long as he would stay in his schedule, the man would never really be on his own and thus he would have been unable to complete his mission without collateral damage. That's what step one had taken care of. A strong laxative in the first coffee had bought him the time for step two, a trap. He knew that after the coffee, the man would go eat a bit in a secluded area of the building he worked in that no one else ever used. This first break though would be spent in the restroom instead, giving Naruto time to get done with step two and three, setting up the trap and escaping to a place he could confirm the completion of his mission without being noticed. But just when he started getting away, a small scale explosion went off, alarming the other people in the building, which stormed towards the end location of the noise, putting him in the predicament he was in presently.

He turned left, throwing a glance over his shoulder as he ran through the streets and alleys. He scowled, seeking his pursuers closing in. His chances to get out alive were low and still falling. 'How did everything go this wrong? The plan was almost perfect!' Naruto turned right again, then quickly dove to the left into a dark alleyway, hoping to confuse his pursuers. He was almost at the safe house now. Turning right, he sprinted down a bigger road with houses on either site. He heard a small noise, looking up to a roof, but it was too late. A heavy weight crashed into his back, throwing him to the ground. A fist connected with the side of his face, again and again. Then, he felt cold steel against his neck, stinging him. His nose felt horribly pulpy from from the rough contact with the hard ground and he could feel blood running down his face from both his nose and the area the fist had hit. He could hear his heartbeat and his rushing blood. 'Will this be the end now?' Naruto wondered, closing his eyes, preparing for what was inevitably coming next.

AN: Heya there, if you made it here that means that YOU just finished the first (and rather short, gomen!) chapter of my new, and also first, story (or you skipped after a while to write a comment that might break my heart *sob*)!

I will try to update this as much as possible and at least once per week but I will make no promises. As you might have noticed, this is a crossover between Naruto and One Piece, though you haven't seen one piece in this so far. Well, this will be an AU where the worlds of Naruto and One Piece are mixed, with the elemental nations placed somewhere far off the Grand Line so most pirates never get really close to it. The rest is mainly given away by the title already.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you can find the time I'd like to ask for a review. I an still new to this whole 'being an author' thing but after reading so many awesome stories I wanted to try it for myself and rather enjoyed it. Yet, I am no professional writer and also I am not native to the language, so I hope to improve.

Greetings, sl4p.


	2. Ch 0-1: More Intro

Naruto was frightened facing imminent death. He couldn't move with the weight pressed into his spine and the kunai's tip in his neck. "What do you say, demon brat", the man on top of him practically spit those last two words at the blond beneath him, "shall I just put an end to you now and free the village from you?" A few steps were heard, sign of other shinobi appearing. "Don't you think you are overdoing it a bit, Mizuki? Better get off him." Naruto heard the female voice. It was somewhat familiar but he didn't know who it belonged to. "Maa, he just played a little prank on you, no reason to beat him bloody like that. Now put that kunai away so we can all be friends again." A lazy sounding male voice this time. A lightbulb went off in Naruto's head. Maybe that were some of the anbu!

(This part until the line of stars at the bottom of the paragraph is just a little bit of an explanation of Naruto's past and current situation and the change from Bach then to 'now'. Afterwards, I will continue the story right where I left off at the top line of stars. Might do this once in a while. Sry for the lil AN in the middle of the chapter. Enjoy reading on!)

Despite still being a child, lots of people would chase him away, throw things at him or beat him up when he was younger. This, the sandaime hokage had decided to assign some people to watch over him, people the hokage himself picked and he trusted. Ever since then, the amount of attacks on Naruto had gone down to once every few months and even then the anbu would be quick to interrupt. Due to the harsh punishments given out by the hokage for this kind of behavior, less and less villagers wanted to try their luck at killing or at least punishing the demon for what it did. Or rather, punish Naruto for it.

With a growl, aforementioned Mizuki removed himself and his kunai from Naruto's battered form, but not without pressing his knee into the boys spine harder for a moment. "Today's your lucky day, demon bastard. Next time you won't get off this easy." With that, Mizuki took off. Naruto rolled onto his back, took a deep breath and then let out a sigh. "Thanks for saving my ass there once again.", Naruto said, picking himself up only to wince in pain. The anbu with the dog mask cought him before he could fall to the ground. "So kid, care to tell me why an all orange guy just beat the crap out of you?" Despite the pain, Naruto grinned happily at the man. "I got him with my paint-bomb trap! But he came earlier then I thought after the laxative in his coffee", Naruto chuckled at this, "so I didn't have enough time to get to a safe distance before it went off so I got caught." The masked man shook his head in disbelief, or was it disappointment? However, the woman only laughed. "H-have you s-seen his FACE!?" She laughed once more, the continued, trying to finish without giggles, "I have never seen him THIS pissed before! And believe me, dog, I tried!" Wolf face palmed at that. "Snake, don't encourage him. It isn't like he doesn't have enough trouble with the people in the village already." He turned to the boy. "Why did you do it anyways?" Naruto started a loooong explanation about how Mizuki treated him all the time and how he saw him and a few villagers burn down the Ichiraku ramen stand, which was the few shops actually selling him food, the only one that didn't overcharge him heavily, how much he liked the ramen chef and his daughter and that Mizuki as well as a few others had threatened them to not rebuild the shop or they would be harmed. Which in turn lead to the Ichirakus leaving the village after saying goodbye and excusing to Naruto. Wolf nodded. "Naruto, you should have told us about that. Now with the Ichirakus gone and this whole thing in the past, we can't report this with the lack of evidence." Naruto frowned at this. Then he looked at the ground in shame. Wolf patted his back. "Maa, you didn't know. Let's get you home so Kurenai can heal you."

They brought Naruto back to his apartment. Actually, the hokage had given him the whole house, but he didn't know what to do with it. He didn't have furniture in any other apartment and most of them were somewhat rotten anyways. True to his words, Wolf brought in Kurenai, a beautiful black haired woman with red eyes, smooth, pale skin, a big rack and a stunning smile that made Naruto's heart skip a beat. Sure, he was young, way too young to get her attention, but he couldn't help it anyways. He had seen beautiful women in the magazine he found in the trash or that store at the outskirts of the village where he went when the owner fell asleep on the counter again to read manga and look into the adult magazines, but even with clothes Kurenai easily beat them all. He looked at her face while she concentrated on the healing jutsu. She wasn't a master of healing jutsu, but with Naruto's high natural regeneration and the addition of the demons healing, it was more then good enough. Also, without a little "convincing" from snake, no other medic would help him. When she finished, she poked him in the chest with her index finger. "You should be more careful, how could you become hokage if you died?"

AU: Well, I am usually one lazy bastard, I would not get my ass out of bed if said bed was on fire... However, I couldn't sleep and since I had already started chapter 2, I thought finish and dish it out before it gets cold. So yeah, 3am I got it done (somewhat; I planned this a bit longer but decided to split it into 2 chapters with this more of an extended intro and ch.3 will introduce the 'blond stranger' to the story. Well, shoot me. I like to get someone all built up before the big suppose comes. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you actually did find the time to read through my story AND the AN, please take 2 more minutes to write a review so I know what rocks, what sucks, where I have to improve and what I should leave as it is. Don't worry about mean sounding reviews, I am a MAN not a mouse. Every review is a good review (somewhat... Unless you say something mean about my story, then I will cry and then I tell my mommy and she will yell at you, then I call the police at you Internet bully!1!1!1!)

Uhm, yes, that is about everything.

See ya in the next chap!

Greetings, sl4p!


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting a stranger

AN: Hey guys, FINALLY got the next chapter up and going. It hans't actually been long since the last chapter, but definitely longer than it actually took writing it. Since I write my stories on a mobile device from a certain company called after a fruit which apparently is completely incompetent at getting their fucking software fixed in one of their thousands of updates, as well as offering products worth the money they want for it, I ended up with a blackscreen of death and a broken homebutton, so I couldn't just do a hard restart and had to drain the battery somehow (which takes ages with the screen being BLACK and nothing actually working...). However, problem fixed and the story was almost done so I finished it a few minutes ago. Hope you enjoy, I made this a way longer chapter then the last 2 as well! Yey! 

Years had passed by, Naruto was almost 12 now. He had failed the genin exam twice already and it was his last chance this year to make the first step towards the fulfillment of his dream. He wasn't the stupid good-for-nothing most people at the academy viewed him as. He also wasn't weak. The reason he failed both times so far and had basically no chance to succeed this third time was not he himself, his lack of interest or intelligence or training. Despite blaming himself, the reason for his failure could not be found in him. The reason was how biased his teachers were. The teachers only viewed him as the beast that had killed their friends and families and had destroyed half the village. His fellow students weren't much different. They did not know about Naruto's status as jinchuriki and why their parents acted as they did towards Naruto, which they only did because they didn't even understand most of the whole 'sealing stuff' in the first place which in turn lead to the false assumption that Naruto WAS the Kyuubi. Yet, the children adopted their parents demeanor towards Naruto, keeping away as best as they could or calling him cruel names and beating him up at school, which was completely ignored by most teachers. Iruka had stepped in countless times but he couldn't always be there for Naruto so said boy had taken many beatings. Not only from the kids at school though, but also from the villagers whenever they knew, or thought rather, that his anbu 'shadows' weren't around to save him and punish them.

Naruto, for obvious reasons, didn't know why they all treated him like that. It confused him big time. The hokage had considered telling him and giving him real guards. Sure, the anbu did what they could. But they couldn't always be with Naruto. But then again, how do you explain a child that it is the container of a murderous demon which was sealed inside him by his father, who gave his life in order to do so and that his mother had died in the hospital after giving birth to him because she had been the previous container until for some unknown reason, the Kyuubi had escaped her. Yes, that was likely what every child wanted to hear. That it's parents died to put a creepy, evil monster into its tummy. Also, there was the chance of one of the many enemies of forth hokage seeking to fulfill their revenge on his son. Hiruzen had stuck to the alternative. It wasn't perfect either, he had to admit that, being an orphan and not knowing your parents or if they had loved you and just couldn't be there for you or if they had just tossed you aside like a used condom that they wished you had been wasn't the nicest feeling in the world. But still better then them having to fear for your life at all times...

Oh, if the old man had known what that decisions consequences would be in the past future that was the last 9 years of Naruto's life. But even if Hiruzen had understood this, it was already too late for such judiciousness. Minato Namikaze, hokage the forth, had planned for his child to be a great ninja and a hero for his village, it was his wish and last will. Hiruzen Sarurobi, hokage the third, had planned and wished to at least allow Naruto a normal life in peace, after the village had shown that they spat on Minato and his last wish. After hearing that the demon was not killed but sealed in a child, they had twisted these words, planted fears inside their own minds and inflaming hatred inside them. They ignored both the wishes of their hokages. They had planned for the demon to suffer and die for what it had done to them and their loved ones.

Instead of a hero, he was marked a monster. Instead of peace, he would live in fear and the ever present hatred. And, instead of a ninja, he would become a... Cook? Oh well, fate almost always held both great humor and great irony, though often that is the same, depending on the point of view.

Naruto was busy learning, from the few books he had gotten in his life, those from school that explained little to nothing in a way he could understand and held a great lack of pictures, and those he had found in trash cans, as well as notes that fellow students had lost or forgotten. He also did a lot of training lately, with his self made puppet/training doll consisting of a few old pillows, tape and rope to hold the pillows together, training taijutsu with his little knowledge in theory and praxis from school as well as trying to put some theoretical stuff from his books into praxis. Also, he trained his ninjutsu in order to finally get the clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu onto an acceptable level, hoping to finally pass the genin exam... Well, between all this training and learning, Naruto had simply forgotten what day was today. Because this special day once a year, with a big festival and fireworks and all that nice stuff, this special day was the 20th of October. The worst day of the year. Of every year. For, more or less, 12 consecutive years. The day he always had to fear. His birthday. It was already late in the evening, the sun had set and the festival would soon reach its peak. If he wasn't so concentrated onto the book he was reading, Naruto would have heard the joyful background noises invading his room from the outside. 

Mizuki had the perfect plan. He would not only get back on the god forsaken demon bastard, but also gain the favor of Orochimaru. He had tricked the hokage into calling back Naruto's anbu guards (An: sry for being such a lazy bastard but I really, REALLY didn't want to think of something to explain what he did and I would have likely just made a poor explanation... Sue me :P). Next, he had called all the people he trusted to deeply hate the demon to chase it out of the village once and for all. And while they were at it, he would steal the "scroll of seals" and hide it for a while, until the whole situation had calmed, blaming the whole coup on Naruto.

While the Kyuubi festival was in full swing, Mizuki and his mob of mostly 'slightly' drunk villagers and few shinobi didn't really catch anyone's eye. They were just a group of people enjoying the atmosphere and the music and the warmth and the food and drinks. Once the festival stalls were out of sight, they hurried to reach the apartment complex. There was just one apartment with burning light so it was quite easy to figure out where the demon lived in this big complex. It didn't take them long to reach the door.

Reality collided harshly with Naruto when a loud, alarming noise shook him out of his concentrated staring contest with the book. It had sounded like a knock followed by splintering wood and stuff hitting the ground. He jumped up. This wasn't the first time he heard this, ha had no time to act. He thought about escaping through the window, but a fall from the 3rd story of a building was surely no pleasant experience. They were getting closer to the room. Naruto could hear them shouting things like "WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE, DEMON!" or "YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A SHINOBI!" or "THIS TIME WE WILL END IT!" while they were trashing his apartment, there was more sounds of splintering wood, now accompanied by the noise of crushed glasses and things thrown against walls. He could only make a run for it. As soon as the door opened, he started running. He dodged hands and makeshift weapons ducked under kicks and jumped through between people. It was futile. All it did was enrage the crowd. There was no way he would get to and through the door. But the fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins made him run on pure instinct. Fight or flight were the only options given and fight did not seem to give him a chance to survive. 'Just a few more steps and I am out of here! I can do it, I can-' His thought was interrupted by a sudden stinging in his back. The next second, several hands grabbed him and he was knocked unconscious. 

The villagers were very satisfied with themselves. They had caught the fox demon and would now be able to get rid of it. They had planned to torture it, but Mizuki had convinced them of his idea. They would tell the hokage that Naruto had betrayed the village and was now fugitive, running to whatever enemy of Konoha. That would leave the hokage without a choice and force him to send a team of anbu to annihilate the traitor. They put the boy into a bag and brought him out of Konoha and into the nearby woods. On the way there, the group 'accidentally' dropped the bag a few times, letting it roll down a hill, or letting it fall of a tree. Several sticks penetrated the hem of the bag and stabbed into Naruto's flesh, ripping his clothes in many spots in the process and leaving him bloodied, bruised and with gashes all over him. When the crowd decided they were far enough from the village they opened the bag and threw its content into the mossy ground of a small clearing. They even took the time to check if the boy was alright, finding only a few bruises and gashes that weren't deep enough to actually damage his body permanently, so they decided they could spend some 'quality time' with the boy, stomping, hitting and kicking him for almost 5 minutes until they were satisfied with the result. A broken arm, a swollen face that probably also had some broken bones, more gashes and bruises and blood on the tattered clothes, along with mud, turning the kill-me-orange of the jumpsuit into a dark red, dark brown and almost black where the blood had already dried. They left him there in the open, hoping he would understand the message. And never come back.

Meanwhile, in the hokages office, a certain gray haired chunin snuck around, looking for the scroll of seals. It took him a while, but then he had finally found it. He opened the window and jumped out, running along the wall of the hokage tower until he was low enough to jump. He congratulated himself on his smart plan, now all he had to do was hide the scroll and wait. He snickered thinking how easy it had been. He did not realize the two shadows following him in a blur. Upon seeing the scroll, one shot in front of the traitor and the other held a kunai against his neck. Mizuki froze in place, not daring to make a movement. "Drop the scroll." Mizuki recognized the voice and turned his head slightly to get a glimpse on the person. "I might be old, Mizuki, but I am neither senile nor stupid." Mizuki dropped the scroll with a grin. Well, one out of two goals was at least something. And a prison couldn't hold him forever, right? But when the hokage spoke up again, he almost wet himself. "Bring him to Ibiki. Tell him to find out everything important. I am sure Mizuki knew he would not have much use for the scroll. The anbu behind him grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, binding his wrists and then shunshined away. "What do you think of this, Kakashi?" "We will find out soon enough", answered the man behind the dog mask. "Alright, please go look after Naruto, I have a bad feeling about this." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leafs and Hiruzen sighed. Someone trying to steal the scroll of seals was no good sign. And leaving Naruto alone for a while was certainly not good either, especially today. 

Naruto woke up, everything was dark around him and everything hurt. He stood up, shakily, his head felt like he had tried to chop trees with his face. He stumbled a few steps and tried to see, almost running into a tree. He leaned against it and tried to gain some orientation. He knew these woods, he had often tried to escape from the angry villagers and shinobi after pulling off a prank or when they chased him and threw stuff at him for a reason unknown to him. He knew he should probably stay away from the village for a while. He wasn't in a hurry to get back anyways, no one would miss him the next few days, if at all. He had made it a habit to stay away from the village for a few days around the Kyuubi festivities.

Most of his injuries had already healed, looking at his clothes there must have been plenty of them and he was once again glad to heal so fast. He started walking around, his stomach was growling since he didn't eat anything since the early morning so he started looking for berries or whatever else edible he could find. Stumbling through the forest, in the cool weather and under the cold shadows of the trees and clouds in the sky, Naruto started sniffing the air. There was just a faint aroma in the air, but he still noticed it. Trying to track the source of the incredible smell, he started salivating. He hadn't eaten anything in almost two full days and had barely drunk at all, so he was thinking with his 'other head'. In his case, that was the stomach. He walked into the general direction of the river, the smell was getting stronger. He was standing behind bushes now and through the leafs, he could see a smoking man with blond hair and weird, curly eyebrows. Naruto was hesitant, wondering if it was a good idea to walk up to the man and beg to get a taste of what ever he was cooking there, even though it smelled as heavenly as Ichirakus ramen. The decision was taken from him as a noise was produced by his empty stomach that sounded like an angry grizzly bear that was roused by a human that had entered the bears cave during its hibernation, loudly playing bagpipe missing every note. Let's be honest, everyone would murder someone that rouses you from a deep, recovering sleep with a fucking bagpipe, more so if he can't actually play it properly... Well, it was loud enough to even scare Naruto, the man had jumped up from the noise, looking the direction it came from, while Naruto himself jumped from the noise, then tripped, tumbled out of the bushes and hit his head on a stone at the riverbank. Almost immediately, an anime-like lump grew on his head where he had unintentionally head butted _T_ _he Rock, DWAYNE JOHNSON_... No wait, sorry, that was a normal rock...

The blond man suppressed a loud laugh when Naruto sat up with tears in his eyes, rubbing his head furiously until the lump was gone. Then he noticed his clothes with cuts and torn pieces all over it. "Oi, you alright, boy?" Naruto's head shot up, his eyes darting at the stranger. The man was looking him up and down, casually walking towards him. Naruto could just nod in response, quickly looking away from the man. The man stopped right In front of him and started chuckling. He then asked, "You sure kid, looks like you barely won against a bear or something an-" A loud growling interrupted him, causing Naruto to blush and look down in shame. Giggling a bit, the man continued. "And then, you swallowed it whole. If you want you can stay for lunch, I have more than I need anyways." Naruto looked up at the man with big eyes. "Are you joking?" "Oi, I never joke about food, brat!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Who are you calling a brat, curly eyebrow!" A tick mark formed on the mans forehead. "Oi, do you want to eat fish or my shoe?!" They both glared at each other before starting to laugh heartily. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! Who are you?" "My name is Sanji, nice to meet you, fish cake!"

So, I hope you enjoyed the story. Leave a comment on what was good/bad and how I could improve myself. Also, don't hesitate telling me about mistakes, it is easy to fix them but only if I know about them. Also, if you can find the time, make suggestions for girls that I should add to the harem and reasons why I should add them. So far, only three girls are on my list, they will be revealed in the next few chapters or if I actually manage to make a proper list of girls from your suggestions. They don't have to be from Konoha. Well, that is all from me. Hope to get you all to read my next chapter!


	4. Chapter 2: From past to Present

A/N: Heya guys and gals! Sorry for the INCREDIBLY long wait. For once, it wasn't because I'm a lazy cunt. Anyways, I am back and working on both another chapter for this story as well as a new chapter for DotN. Might take a while though. You know me (somewhat). That aside, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Haven't done this in a while, hope it is satisfactory none the less. If you find spelling errors or other stuff, tell me please. If there's to many I will probably get a beta. It worked without one so far but going over the old chapters I found a few mistakes anyways.

Now, without further ado, I bring to you ( _Marshal_ ) [No, shush. That song is copyrighted, girls. Do you want to get me in trouble?]

Chaper 2: From Past to Present

After the meet and eat with Sanji, Naruto had gotten to know him better, offering to let him sleep in his apartment. Sanji refused at first but after a long discussion and learning that Naruto was probably more hardheaded then his captain, he accepted.

He only had one condition. He wanted to give the boy something in return, so he would teach him cooking.

Sanji moved into the apartment with him, sleeping in the hammock he brought for his trip. He bought meat and fish, vegetables, spices and what ever else from the market, showing Naruto how to pick them.

He cooked for him, showing the blond boy how to do it and once he thought Naruto could manage, he made him cook the learned recipes.

Overall they had a good time. When Sanji first took Naruto to the market to get stock up the kid's empty fridge though, he learned that the whiskered blond didn't have it easy.

 **[Flashback]**

 _He noticed the stares aimed at him and the glares aimed at Naruto._

 _When they came up to a stand, the merchant was glaring as well._

 _"You aren't welcome here, brat!" The man shouted, making to grab the closest, non-edible thing he could throw at the younger blond._

 _Sanji noticed this and frowned, before raising his leg and swiftly bringing it down on the man's hand. His reaction was to scream out a profanity before glaring at the older blond._

 _"You wouldn't actually treat a customer like that, right?" Sanji asked, throwing the man on behind the stand a creepy look, who couldn't help but shiver._

 _"O-of course n-n-not, b-but..." The merchant, close to soiling is somewhat expensive looking robes, was interrupted by a glaring Sanji._

 _"But what?" He asked with a dangerous edge to his voice. "You should be careful with your next words. I am usually a gentleman but I have no problem kicking your ass into the local hospital. I'm sure they have excellent food there you could try with the straw you'll be eating from."_

 _The merchant's shivering intensified under the combination of the threat, glare and pressure applied to his hand. Choosing his next words wisely, a fearful "W-what would you like to b-b-buy?" was all he got out._

 _Satisfied, Sanji pulled his leg back before turning to an awestruck Naruto._

 _"Okay, now watch closely. Do you know what this is?"_

 _Naruto only shook his head._

 _"Alright kid, this is leek. It goes well with..."_

 **[Flashback end]**

When they were done shopping and on their way back, Naruto voiced how awesome he found that kick and how strong Sanji was. So, seeing his interest and the treatment he got, Sanji decided to teach his little apprentice his way of fighting as well.

For over one and a half years, Sanji taught Naruto as much as possible, which was a lot, seeing as the boy was quite the quick learner if properly motivated.

He took far easier to his fighting style then the cooking but he learned both quite fast, especially after he started using the fighting lessons as reward for learning recipes and how to prepare the different meats, fish and vegetables, the use of knifes and other tools, etc.

But his break was coming to an end. Luffy wanted to meet up with them after two years, like the last time. He had prepared Naruto for this day, telling him a few times about the crew, his adventures with them and that he wouldn't stay forever.

Despite this, it was a hard farewell. He promised Naruto to come visit with the whole crew the next time. Naruto was barely able to hold back his tears. But by the end of it, he was crying and had snot running from his nose and even Sanji was crying anime rivers while repeatedly telling himself he wouldn't cry.

When he was a few meters away, Naruto shouted "You will see, curly brows! Next time you come to visit, I'll be a better cook then you! I will be the best!"

Sanji chuckled and wiped his eyes, then turned one last time.

"Good luck with that, fish cake! I may have taught you all that you know, but it's still not close to all I know!" He shouted, "See ya!"

And with that, he was back on his way to meet his crew. And Naruto was set to deliver on his promise. He was Naruto Uzumaki, after all. And Naruto Uzumaki never broke his promise.

One year later, outside Konoha

"Thanks for the delivery, Oji-San!" A tall, blonde teen said. He was clad in black dress pants and a white dress shirt. Sunny blond, spiky hair and sky blue eyes revealing him as, who would have thought, Naruto.

He was talking to the leader of a trade caravan only passing through the land of fire.

Waving at the now leaving caravan, Naruto grabbed the small cart, filled to the brim with fresh goods and wheeled it back to Konoha, more specifically, his restaurant.

After his time with Sanji, he had continued to hone his skills and learn new things. And, on a fateful day, more specifically the Hokage's birthday, he had cooked up a fine meal and brought it to the old man's office.

After having a good laugh at Sarutobi's eyes threatening to fall out of his head from surprise and the old man's recovery, the old man suggested opening a restaurant. After all, Naruto already had a location, it wouldn't take too much effort and money to change a few of the bottom level apartments into a restaurant.

Naruto agreed quite happily, Sarutobi got the paperwork for this done as well as organizing the necessary workforce. He even got Naruto into a village subventions program for new businesses, paying the rest himself. Naruto had insisted to pay him back, but Sarutobi had insisted on it being a gift. Naruto may be headstrong, but Sarutobi was the Hokage. Go figure.

As a little extra surprise, Sarutobi had the whole building renovated as well.

With that done, Sarutobi suggested renting out some of the flats. Naruto added his own idea, a hotel for travelers. So now, he was the proud owner of the All Blue Restaurant, Hotel and Apartment Complex.

Due to his reputation in the village, it was never really overrun with customers but he still had quite the customer base. A lot of higher ranked shinobi, even some Chunin, ate at his restaurant frequently. The weird, porn reading, one eyed, good for nothing Kakashi, his rival Gai, his childhood crush Kurenai, the crazy, hot, half naked snake lady Anko, the chain smoker Asuma and his nephew, a strange kid named Konohamaru, as well as his two friends and, of corse, the Hokage.

Additionally, the Hokage would suggest staying in his hotel to every visitor, diplomat or merchant coming to his office.

The hotel was coming around nicely as well. Of course it was never actually full but with mostly rich people coming in who gave some hefty tips for his good prices and not having to hire anyone for maintenance, it made profit.

The Hokage, in order to keep Naruto's cost low, had taught him the kage bunshin no jutsu. It was applicable to many things and gave the boy a decent sized workforce. It was the least the Hokage could do, seeing who the scroll of sealing actually belonged to.

It also opened the possibility for Naruto to learn cooking much, MUCH faster.

Entering the restaurant through the back, Naruto quickly checked on today's special dish which was cooking on the stove before putting away the fresh stocks, mostly exotic spices and veggies. When that was done he went inside and unlocked the door, greeting his unsuspecting first customer of the day.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" He greeted cheerily, before adding "You look as cute as always!"

In response, the girl first jumped back a bit in surprise before turning a shade of cherry at the compliment. When Naruto saw her starting to sway, likely on the verge of consciousness, he quickly pulled out her normal order, waving it under her nose like smelling salts.

"Two cinnamon buns with icing, as usual." He grinned. "So, you are becoming a Genin today, right?"

Hinata could only nod, still recovering.

"Well, I am sure there is no reason for you to be nervous! How about coming back after the ceremony for a quick celebration? I'm sure Hiashi-San wouldn't mind and you can bring Hanabi-chan too. It's on the house!"

Hinata looked at him in surprise. "T-t-that w-would be gr-great, N-n-Naruto-k-k-..." She stopped, not able to get the suffix out, to shy to address the target of her obvious affection in that manner. "B-but y-you d-d-don't h-have to d-do it on t-the house. Tou-sama l-lo-l-l-likes your f-food here a-and he w-won't t-t-take it f-for free."

Naruto grinned. "You are working on your stuttering, aren't you, Hinata-chan? I have to say, you seem to be making great progress, even though I think that it only adds to your charm. Our flaws are what makes us perfect, don't you think?" He said, inching a bit closer to the now reignited face of Hinata.

Hearing this and the fact that Naruto's face was coming closer, she felt her head become light and her sense of balance dwindle. She gave a cute squeal causing Naruto to step back and give her space to recover.

"Well, I hope to see you later, Hinata-chan. And great your father in case you are too busy to celebrate!"

"Y-yes. G-good b-b-bye, Naruto-k-k-"

Naruto smiled and she turned around, making her way to the academy.

After the early encounter, Naruto had a quiet day so far. No one came by so far, many of his usual customers busy with the soon-to-be Genin. Thus, he was indulging in the only weakness he picked up from his time with Sanji. An addiction. Unlike Sanji however, it was nothing as unhealthy as smoking. It was candy. Homemade lollipops to be exact.

He had started it when Sanji introduced him to making pastry and even candy. Even the older blond had to admit that Naruto's lollipops were delicious, though he could never understand how someone could get hooked on them. Smoking was the only thing good enough to get hooked on. It was relaxing, too!

He had started making them with caramel flavor but now he made them in lots of different flavors. From Apple to red bean soup, even a "Hinata special". Go figure.

Thinking back how this all started, Naruto had a good hearted chuckle. It all started when...

A/N: Cliffhanger! Anyways, congrats to making it here. If you liked it, leave a review showering me in compliments, if you didn't, cuss me out OR leave some criticism so I know where I went wrong. Or do both, it's your decision really.

Still, I hope most of you enjoyed it. There will be some more chapters before I get any relationships started but if you'd like a girl in there, make a suggestion in the comments or pm me. I make no promises but maybe your girl makes it into the story and even into the harem. I also answer any questions that aren't related to the story to come, so shoot away.

Now, with all said and done, I wish you a nice weekend and Pentecost! Hope to see you all in the next chapter! Sl4p out.


End file.
